Happy Mistakes
by Death Note Mystery
Summary: Danse sees Aria while she blows off some steam, leading to an awkward day, but it may just have been a happy mistake to make. this story contains sexual situations and bad language, you have been warned.
**Warning: this story contains sexual content, and bad language.**

 **also the first half of this was made on my cellphone, so there may be mistakes from that.**

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

Aria was in a foul mood, she had been all day, and while she was silent and treated Paladin Danse with the respect a superior officer required, she was still acting far more hostile than usual, taking far longer to compose herself when she did interact with the paladin and held a scowl where a large smile use to be.

He didn't know exactly why on there journey back to sanctuary; just yesterday she had been her regular self, happily exploring, collecting whatever she found interesting, climbing every pile and low lying structure to get a better view. He always noticed how small the vault dweller was, she couldn't be more than a few inches above five feet, and wondered if she loved heights just so she can feel taller, sometimes he locked the gears in the arm of his power armor, so he could relax his arm as it was outstretched and his forearm lifted up, just so she could sit there and look around from the higher vantage point.

He couldn't help but notice her ample hips and bottom as she ran ahead and climbed, or her breasts as she looked down at him from her seat on his arm, talking about how amazing it all is, her bright red curly hair shining in the morning sun, the freckles on her face that came out after a day of traveling, or her smile, that smile that could rival the sun with how big and bright it was, a desolate beauty he remembered her saying about the wasteland once, he wondered how someone from the old would could find this new one beautiful, but that was just how she was.

He always shook himself of his thoughts after, it was indecent, she was a widow, with a missing child, and he was her commander, her sponsor, and while it was not strictly disallowed to have relationships within the brotherhood, it was looked down on, and was disallowed if you were on duty, you only had free roam if you were on leave for a few weeks to recuperate from a mission, and even then you needed to uphold the dignity of the brotherhood.

"Hay Danse! We're here, let's get inside, I think I see a rad storm coming!"

The Paladin was snapped from his thoughts to see the agitated woman in front of him heading into the red rocket truck stop instead of there previous destination, his ears perked as he heard the telling crack of unnaturally long thunder rolling in the clouds to the south of them as he followed.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

Danse went through his checklist, securing the area was simple with the already built turrets and security, lock the doors down, secure the windows, clean his power armor, he added bringing dogmeat inside and feeding him to the list, then he ate before finding a suitable place to put a spare cot Aria kept at her home. He never fully knew why she didn't want to live in sanctuary, most likely something about her memories of the place as it use to be' and he couldn't rightly blame her.

He briefly wondered where she would want the grave to be dug, their point of coming here was after all to give her deceased husband a proper funeral, and while Danse was not an expert in military funerals, he was high enough rank to give one properly. She wanted him to be treated like the soldier he was, and the brotherhood is the closest thing to what he was in before the war. Perhaps that was why she was in a foul mood, after all today would have been the day they would have buried him if not for the storm.

Danse's thoughts were drawn off by a noise down the hall, coming from Aria's room, she had confined herself there for the rest of the day after she had helped barricade the open windows in the kitchen where his cot would be. Listening more closely he could hear muffled grunting and sobs, he remembered the promise he made her, he said he would hold her if she ever needed it, like he had for scribe haylen, and now might be the best time to fulfil that promise.

He walked carefully to her door and opened it slowly, looking in he was frozen in place from what he saw. She was laying there, only feet away from the now open door and him, she was completely naked rubbing herself with one hand and pinching her nipples with the other, she let out needy groans and moving her hips as her hand rubbed the sensitive bud hidden to him by her thighs and the patch of red hair between them.

"Son of a bitch"

she let out a breathless whine as she bit her lip, followed by other crys.

"Please"

"Just let me cum"

"You could never just let me cum"

"Son of a bitch don't just give up after you're done"

"Please"

"Just this once"

Her groans slowly turning to sobs as she spoke, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Is my body so ugly that you don't want to deal with it?"

"You never use your mouth on me while I break my jaw for you"

"Son of a bitch"

Her sobs turned into angry grunts, as she spoke about him hating her body, and not pleasuring her. Danse couldn't imagine, anyone who could think this woman is nothing less than beautiful in every way was crazy, even someone attracted to men could tell she is beautiful, even if they aren't attracted to her.

Her hands quickened the pace, squeezing her breast harder as she gritted her teeth, her body suddenly tensing and convulsing as she moaned signaling her release. her abused breast leaking a small amount of milk as she tried to catch her breath, wiping her eyes she slowly lifted herself up, sitting on her knees, her back facing him as she continued to cry into her hands.

Whatever spell was on him lifting as his body allowed him to move once more, he slowly closed the door to the room where the crying woman sat; now hating himself even more as he walked back to his cot becoming more and more aware of his erection pushing against his tight orange suit, or as he changed into something more loose, still seeing the outline of his cock pushing against the fabric. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but all he ended up doing was peep as she pleasured herself, and now when she could generally need comfort he had an erection so hard he doubted the most unobservant creature in the world couldn't tell. He laid down, his back facing her door just in case she decided to come out, so she won't see his shame pressing for attention that he was to prideful to give.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

The next morning it almost seemed like Aria and the Paladins moods had switched, Aria was not her usual self as they made the trek to vault 111, but she was no longer unnecessarily hostile. However now Danse was in a foul mood from trying to forget what he saw last night, and getting almost no sleep from failing to forget; it was a mix of frustration from not getting his own release and shame from his need being derived from him staring at a woman during her most private activity, while he was a guest in her home no less. He also couldn't stop thinking about what she was talking about, she never talked about her husband much, she said his name was Nate, and that he was a soldier before the great war, he had been killed while they were frozen, but other than that she said very little of him, preferring to talk about something else if he ever asked. It wasn't his business, a superior officer shouldn't think about whether someone in his charge was being sexually satisfied, but even so, it made him angry, to think anyone treating this beautiful woman with the disrespect to not even care about her release or pleasure.

"you ok?"

Danse shook himself when he heard her strong but still feminine voice ask him something, looking down from the perch of his power armor he saw the small woman looking up at him with her dark blue eyes, he felt his face start to burn as he remembered the night before, remembering the curve of her body and her entrance hidden by her thighs and accentuated by the small mound of red hair leading its way down, he thanked everything that his power armor would hide any bulge that would surely start making itself known. Aria tilted her head slightly as he didn't respond, her eyes widened as his face grew red, his heart caught in his throat, he feared that she realized what he has seen. She came closer, hooking her foot on the knee of his power armor and pulling herself up, and far closer than he was comfortable with, she put her hand on his forehead before jumping off of him.

"you seem to have a slight fever, do you feel sick at all?"

Her tone was calm but worried and her brow knitted together as she looked up at him. It made him feel even worse, she was so kind and worried for him, but her worry stems from his shameful act.

"perhaps I am coming down with something, im sorry, do not worry yourself, I will be fine."

Danse's tone was more ragged than usual, and his breath was uneven as he pushed past her toward the vault. He hit the button as she waited on the platform, he jumped on as it started going down, descending into the vault.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

The ceremony was small, she decided to bury him behind their old home, no one lived there now, she had repaired it, probably planned to live there but decided against it, her mr. handy robot that sometimes liked to follow her around was there, it seemed as if it was crying for his lost master more than Aria was, Dogmeat was also there, licking her hand asking to be pet, and her smiling at him and obliging. After everything was finished they headed back to the red rocket station, deciding to stay there for a while to rest and resupply before they needed to head back to the Prydwen.

Danse had to admit she was a good soldier, though, in many ways she was far kinder than most soldiers, uncaring if the being was a ghoul, robot, or even synth in the case of Valentine, she always said being rude anything that isn't trying to kill her will just lead to trouble, they have had arguments before about it, about Valentine, or Handcock, there is even a damn supermutant that wants to follow her around, though she never wants to travel with it, she still refuses to kill damn thing because of her kindness and refusal to kill something that is clearly an abomination. As such she didn't always like the brotherhood and how restrictive it was, she always enjoyed her time off and usually brought Danse with her whenever she had leave of her duties, though he wondered whether that was a good idea after what happened last night..

"you know you are going to rub a hole in that armor if you keep polishing the same spot."

Danses thoughts was drawn away for the third time within 24 hours by her, she was looking at him with her arms crossed on her chest and a large smile pulling on her lips, a small rumble of laughter in her chest. Looking back at his armor he saw a small polished area that he must have been working for the last ten minutes as he was lost in thought.

"right, sorry my mind has been, off, today."

Danse mumbled his words as he returned to polishing a different part of his armor, wondering if he should tell her what he had seen, feeling it would probably be best, if she didn't want to travel with him after, well, it couldn't be worse than picturing her like he has been without her knowledge.

"actually, Aria, I need to tell you something. Last night, I heard you crying, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to see if you were ok. However, I did see, and I must apologize."

Danse spoke quietly, and respectfully, like he always did when he felt like he failed at something. He bowed his head, looking at the floor in front of him rather than the woman, he didn't want to look at her face, that smile probably left her, he didn't know if anger or sadness would replace it but it had to be one or the other."

"im sorry"

Danse lifted his head quickly, she, is sorry? her face was noticeably sadder, but why is she saying sorry?

"i didn't mean to disturb you, I was just so frustrated and needed, something, a release. Nate. We married quickly, too quickly, I thought it was normal for a woman to not be satisfied, then he went to war, after he came back and we had Shaun, I was trapped, I needed to be the good housewife, even if I wasn't happy, and I won't say it was entirely bad. He tried his best, but, in bed he never seemed to care, he acted like I was just a warm body to lay with for the night, like a soldier would a random willing woman when the war was to heavy for them. so i'm sorry you saw my, outburst, and i'm sorry if seeing me in such a state left you uncomfortable I know I couldn't have looked all that good while I was doing it, my hair must have been a mess and I was probably drooling, I understand if you don't wish to travel with me any longer."

Her tone was quiet and sad, she was looking at the ground just as Danse had before, then he realized. She thinks it's her fault, and she thinks she was unpleasant to look at. He has felt filthy for seeing her last night, and she thinks it was unpleasant? for him? he knew he had to do something, and while he didn't know if it was right he had to try.

Danse slowly moved to her and pulled her into an embrace, he knew feeling her body against him would not end well for him, but if he can set things right he needed to.

"Aria. Aria, don't say that, I should be saying sorry, I intruded on your privacy, and all day I have felt horrible because I can't get it out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about how beautiful you are, and hating myself because im your commander, I would be taking advantage if-"

Paladin Danse sentence trailed off as she pulled in closer to him, while he rubbed the back of her head and holding her tightly to him. After Danse spoke she lifted her head up, her chin resting on his chest, and simply staring up at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted slightly, like someone who was just told something wonderful. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and pushed herself up, gently meating her lips with his, making Danse freeze in place, his mind going one hundred different ways at once. When she pulled away she smiled at him, and his control broke, crushing his lips to hers, pressing her body against his and allowing his hands to roam her body. She allowed the kiss to deepen, her tongue asking him for permission for entrance, and he obliged. Arias hands roamed his body, skillfully undoing all of the small latches and buckles on his orange suit, while he fumbled with the ones on the armor she took from Kellogg. She pulled away from him and smiled, pulling off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor as she ran out of the garage into the kitchen of the station and closing the door behind her. Danse followed her, finding her undershirt in front of the door, boots near the counter, and her pants in front of the door to her room, while Danse removed the rest of the buckles on his uniform. Entering her bedroom he was hit by fabric, looking at it he found himself holding her discarded bra. He couldn't help freezing again, looking at her nearly nude body head on and in the light, taking in her curves, the look of her skin, noticing the light smattering of freckles on her shoulders and chest, even the small scars dotting her body looked beautiful on her.

"Well, I see i'm having an effect at least. Though I see you showed up overdressed"

Her voice was quiet and her eyes looking down at his member pressing against the loosened fabric of his unbuckled suit, before looking back up at him and giving a small smile.

"I don't know how I couldn't, but, are you sure this is what you want?"

his voice was low, but unsteady, and at this point any rules where out the window, but he still felt like he was taking advantage of his rank. Aria just gave a small laugh, and gave him a large grin, walking over to him in a way to make her breasts bounce up and down, she began to strip him.

" you aren't taking advantage Danse, right now, we are equals, there is no commander here. And I know the rules, I read the manual cover to cover if you're worried about that. This isn't against it, discouraged, but not disallowed."

Aria tried calming him as he allowed her to strip off his suit, letting it fall to the floor he stepped out. She pulled herself up again to kiss him, her soft body pressing against his hard muscled one. Arias hands gripping his neck and lacing into his thick black hair while his groped her butt and her waist.

Danse accidentally scratching her hip with his nails lightly. Aria let out a sudden gasp into his mouth, her hands gripping him tighter and shivers rolling across her entire body. Taking it as a good sign he let his nails run across her sides once more, finding a similar result she broke the kiss, moaning loudly into his chest, and ran her hands through the thick hair on his chest, pressing her breasts even closer to him. He found other spots with similar reactions, her spine and ass mostly, her body shivering and her hips rotating and grinding against him. She began kissing his chest and neck, sucking the sensitive flesh just below his adams apple. Arias hand moved down slowly, her nails lightly scratching the skin just above the waistband on his boxer briefs, making him tense and trust into his underwear. Her hand continued under the fabric, gently touching and stroking his shaft, exposing her neck for him to kiss and bite her neck and ear.

"Not yet, I want this to last. And i'm afraid I haven't had much of any practice."

Danse took her hand away, and let hand's grab the fabric of her panties and slowly lower them, while he did as well, letting them fall as he got on his knees. He began sucking and massaging her breasts, enjoying the loud moan, followed by quiet pants and cries of pleasure, her hands grabbing his hair.

"How long has it been? And was it paid?"

Aria was breathless but she still managed to say it with a low giggle

"2 or 3 years-. and yes-. that means-. get it in-. and done with-. generally-."

He let his mouth part from her breasts to answer but paused and kissed her breasts between words, his hands moving up her thigh until his fingers met her wet folds, and savored the deep moan that came from him rubbing the small nub he found there, and the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest pushing him forward. He switched between breasts when the abused nipple eventually gave in and released oddly sweet milk, he soaked his fingers and let two fingers slip inside, thinking she was most likely more than ready.

Aria let out a loud scream at the intrusion, making Danse pull out thinking he had hurt her by going to quick.

"Don't stop, please."

Her voice was sweet and breathless, begging him to continue what he had started. Instead though, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and quickly pulled the small woman off of the ground, her legs and arms quickly wrapping around him, forcing his clothed erection to meet her soaking lips, feeling the heat and wetness penetrate the fabric. Danse walked over to the bed and swiftly laid her down.

Danse quickly sat on his heels, grabbing her hips and roughly pulling her forward, gaining a bit of confidence he began licking and hucking the small nub hidden by her folds, watching her head fling back in a high pitched cry, one hand going to his hair and the other grabbing at the sheets.

"Danse no, it's not clean down there, stop."

Aria's voice was hoarse, her hand pushing helplessly to get his unrelenting lips off of her needy ones.

"You bathe more than anyone-. Aria-. you're beautiful-. I love the way you taste-."

He kissed her there between words as he did with her breasts before. Eventually she gave in, letting him pleasure her, and openly moaning at his ministrations. He let his fingers wander, eventually finding her opening again and filling her, thrusting in and out, searching for where his fingers would do the best work. Suddenly he hit something, and she screamed louder than ever before, he quickly pulled out, afraid he hurt her, but she simply began gripping the sheets tightly, her entire body twitching and spasming violently as she cried out for what seemed like eternity, nearly cuming simply from seeing her own rock her entire body without him even touching her. He simply watched until her orgasm subsided after what must have been ten or twenty seconds, leaving her limp and breathless gasping for air for nearly a minute after.

"Wholy shit. I didn't know what was possible... Well don't you look like a smug bastard."

Her voice was still breathless, as she lifted herself up on her arms, her head still spinning from her orgasm, she looked at him, a huge toothy grin plastered on his face, and she gave a large week one back before collapsing on the bed again.

He turned her the proper way on the bed so half of her wasn't hanging off the side, he stepped back and dropped the final piece of clothing letting her look at him fully.

"Well, I have never seen one like that before."

She layed on her side, her and grabbing his large erection

"Is that bad?"

Danse gritted his teeth as she touched him worried he wasn't pleasing to look at.

"No, not at all, I just have never seen one that hasn't been circumcised."

She sat up on one of her arms again as she stroked him, looking carefully at how the skin peeled back and showed a small amount of pre cum on the exposed head.

"Circumcised?"

Danse questioned what she meant, never hearing what that was.

"Oh, well. Usually, before the great war, when a boy was born, this skin here that covers the head was cut off, so the pinice was smooth, withought any extra skin."

She felt him shudder at the thought, perhaps she should have waited to tell him.

"Ah. that's, interesting, you will need to tell me the reasons, but after- ahh!"

Danse said quietly, stopping suddenly as she peeled the skin back, and leaned forward to lick the head.

"No. I won't be able to handle that. I want to be in you tonight."

Danse pushed her back on the bed and crawled over her, and spread her legs and wresting them at his hips, he sat on his heels once more, lifting her backside up so his aching erection laid across her opening. He rubbed her for a moment, feeling the heat of her before slowly entering her, pushing to the hilt. He had to steady himself, take a breath and try not to cum simply from feeling her around him.

God it's been so long, he cursed himself, beginning to thrust in and out slowly, he repositioned so he was over her, holding her close to his body, and enjoying the feeling of her, her nails raking across his back, the needy moans she made, the lingering taste of her, her smell, he took it all in, he ground his hips against her, picking up speed when he knew he couldn't hold back any more.

He leaned his forehead against hers, looking at her face contort with pleasure from the new pace he set, her eyes opened and looked at him, her blue eyes nearly swallowed whole by her pupils. They continued looking into each other's eyes until she peeked again, though her orgasm didn't swallow her whole this time, the look of pleasure on her face, and the feeling of her gripp him even tighter made him lose it, letting his semen spill into her, slowly rolling his hips to ride out the last of their pleasure.

After they were done he rolled off of her, pulling her close to his body and throwing a blanket over therm. They stayed like that for awhile just enjoying each other being close, he kissed her forehead, down to her cheek, then to her neck, kissing the sensitive flesh there tenderly.

"Hey, you know if you keep doing that we aren't going to get any sleep love."

Aria laughed, pushing his face away and kissing him.

"Love?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like a pet name, you you not like it?"

Aria looked at his questioning face, giving him a small smile.

"I don't mind, though you won't be able to call me that very often."

Danse held her close smiling back, pinching her butt, and enjoying the small squeak she made.

"Yeah yeah. Just watch it, I do want to sleep tonight, besides, I don't know if I can handle much more of your lovin tonight."

Aria turned her body, letting him spoon against her, his hands resting against her hip, and wrapping under her waist, his face rubbing against her neck and soft hair, eventually falling asleep listening to her breathing become steady, and the steady beat of her heart.


End file.
